Field
The present invention relates generally to electric energy storage devices, and more specifically, to an energy storage device which can provide a sealed compartment for enclosing one or more of the energy storage device components.
Description of the Related Art
An energy storage device, such as an ultracapacitor, a battery, and/or a battery-capacitor hybrid, can include a plurality of individual energy storage cells, such as individual ultracapacitor cells, battery cells, and/or battery-capacitor hybrid cells, enclosed in a common external housing. The plurality of individual energy storage cells may be arranged in a stacked configuration, in parallel or in series. There can be challenges related to manufacturability, reliability and performance of an energy storage device arranged with a plurality of individual energy storage cells. Thus, there is a need for energy storage devices with improved manufacturability, reliability and performance.